


the thumping footsteps

by planetundersiege



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [5]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: 24 hour fic challenge, Angst, Drabble, Hiding, Horror, M/M, Monsters, Wordcount: 100-500, being scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: They could hear the thing creeping closer to them, Robin and Theo doing their best to keep their breathing down. The thing’s footstep sounded like a deep thumping, like heavy hoofed feet slammed themselves on the old creaking wood in the abandoned house they were currently in.
Relationships: Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846270
Kudos: 11





	the thumping footsteps

**Author's Note:**

> For the 24 hour fic challenge. The prompt is "hidden"

They could hear the thing creeping closer to them, Robin and Theo doing their best to keep their breathing down. The thing’s footstep sounded like a deep thumping, like heavy hoofed feet slammed themselves on the old creaking wood in the abandoned house they were currently in.

It was a hell creature unlike any they had ever seen, almost too tall for the old house, it belonging in the open plains of hell. It’s fur was stinking of rot, they could feel the scent from their hiding place. Theo had to do his best to hold his vomit down, the sound and the sudden stench would make it spot them for sure.

And the thing was hunting, looking for some easy target to devour. Some unfortunate souls to sink it’s large yellow teeth into, and then grind them down into bown.

The tears ran down Theo’s face, and he did his best to not hyperventilate, his heart feeling like it would break out of his chest. All of him screamed to just run away now, but he knew he couldn’t, because that was a deathwish. They needed to wait if they wanted to have a chance to stay alive.

Robin help him close and kissed his forehead to calm him, over and over again. They were both shaking.

They would need to stay hidden just a bit longer, until the monster entered the next room. Then he could swing Theo over his shoulder, and they could make a run for it. With his power, they would easily outrun it. But he wouldn’t want to take any risk now, when the creature was in the same room, ready to jump onto his prey.

Robin held Theo’s hand tighter, and he nodded back.

Just a little while longer, yes, they could do this.

Stay hidden, and then run.


End file.
